koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Guan Yinping
Guan Yinping (onyomi: Kan Ginpei) is one of the fictional names for Guan Yu's daughter. In a dubiously accurate line in Record of the Three Kingdoms, she was considered by her father's advisers for a political marriage with one of Sun Quan's sons. Guan Yu flew into a blind rage by the suggestion. In Chinese folklore, she is argued to be either Guan Suo's younger or elder sister who fought for Shu after her father's death. Her Dynasty Warriors incarnation is the number one character fans would want as their girlfriend and their third choice for sibling according to Famitsu's character survey. She was the sixth most popular character with fans in the [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/smusou7/charavote/ Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends character poll]. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts her in sixth once more. The character poll for overseas fans puts her in seventh place for the Shu division. She also has a character image song titled WILL TO FIGHT. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Guan Yinping is Guan Yu's youngest child who initially learned martial arts for self-defense, only to develop an interest in it during the course of her training. She is first seen fighting alongside her family at Xiangyang and Fan Castle. Their victories are short-lived as the combined Wei and Wu forces attack Jing Province. Guan Ping and Guan Yu sacrifice themselves so that she and her remaining brothers can escape; they regretfully report their losses to Liu Bei together. Guan Yinping follows her brothers into battle for the rest of the game's narratives. After Zhuge Liang's death in Jin's story, she assists Shu's retreat and Jiang Wei's northern campaigns. She eventually dies fighting for Chengdu's defense. In Shu's hypothetical route, she follows Zhuge Liang in his southern campaign at Nanzhong. During Wei's hypothetical route, she will command the boulder throwers of Baidi Castle after the main gate is breached; her death stops the boulders. Red Hare has apparently been stolen in her Xtreme Legends what-if scenario. Xingcai and Bao Sanniang help her search for the horse-napper. In Wei's expanded storyline, she is one of the beauties that the Wei forces stumble upon in their quest to find Cai Wenji. Other than being a playable character, Guan Yinping serves as a tutor for beginning players in Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Guan Yinping appears in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI as a fictional general. Mirroring her father, she excels at leadership and warfare but lacks proficiency in politics and intellect. She is often portrayed as the Guan family counterpart to Zhangshi in the series. Character Information Development Omega Force designed her with the intents to focus on "her long, beautiful hair" as an homage to her father's beard and to simplify her character silhouette. She was added into the series primarily due to her popularity in folktales and myths. Designers wanted her to represent the Guan family with a new feminine charm. Personality Guan Yinping's innocent appearance belies her incredible strength, something that she does not fully realize. She strives to be as strong as her father, believing that she needs to be as muscular as he is. Voice Actors *Stephanie Sheh - Dynasty Warriors 8 (English-uncredited) *Jo Gyeong Lee - Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed (Korean) *Shiori Mikami - Dynasty Warriors 8 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Guan Yinping/Quotes *"Why do we need siege weapons just to deal with some pesky tigers? All we have to do is chase them off..." *"I'm number six so that means I'm strong, right! Eh... it doesn't? I'll continue to do my best, so please take care of me!" *"Looks like I'm still strong with a sixth rank this time! Eh... is it wrong? I'll keep on tempering myself much, and I'll do my best to beat everyone!" *"Yinping, you're getting to be about that age... There aren't any unwanted "pests" bothering you are there?" :"I'm fine, Brother. I can take care of any pests that come my way." :"I see... That's good, but try to take it easy on them." :"I swatted one that landed on the table, and ended up breaking the table. I will be more careful from now on." ::~~Guan Ping and Guan Yinping; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"Master Huang Gai, your muscles are simply incredible! You must train ever so hard?" :"Of course! Every single day, going back as long as I can remember!" :"That's certainly a long time, then. How long would it take for me to get muscles like yours, Master Huang Gai?" :"Y-You? I don't think I've ever been asked that by a woman before. You want to become this muscular, do you?" :"Yes! I was taught growing up that muscles are the source of all strength! So I want to get muscles just like yours and become even stronger. Please, tell me exactly how you train!" :"Hahaha! You've got real spirit. My methods aren't easy, however. Do you think you'll be able to stand them?" :"So you will share them with me? Thank you! The best I can do now is smash through a castle wall bare handed!" :"Unless my ears are deceiving me, she just said something totally insane. I'm the one who may not survive this." ::~~Guan Yinping and Huang Gai; Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Gameplay Guan Yinping is affiliated with the dual-headed mace in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack 1: , , , , ( ): Exudes a blue aura that momentarily strengthens her attacks. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , : Lifts a large boulder with one arm and drops it unto a group of enemies. :Musou - Military Training (演武): : Performs a variety of heavy twirls that juggle nearby targets before flinging them away. :Alternate Musou - Sparring Practice (組手): R1 + : Twirls her weapon in front of the enemy's face and hands it over to them. The weight of her weapon brings her opponent to the ground; she kicks the weapon up to retrieve it. :Aerial Musou - Warm-up Exercises (準備運動): , : Slams the ground with enough force to knock down surrounding opponents. :Awakening Musou: Does a series of twirls with burning weapon. At the end of the attack, she strikes horizontally with enough force to release a violent burst in all directions. The extension causes her to run while continuing to vertically spin her weapon before lifting them up with a low kick and another continuous twirl. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Guan Yinping uses the dual-headed mace as her default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Chinese Fiction Guan Yinping's popularly known image originated from a legend regarding Guan Yu, Guan San Xiaojie. Depending on the source, she may also be called Guan E (關娥), Guan Feng (關鳳), or Guan Sanxiaojie (關三小姐). Her fictional image most likely draws inspiration from an angered comment spoken by Guan Yu in chapter 73 of Romance of the Three Kingdoms, stating directly to Sun Quan that he would never allow his daughter to marry Sun Quan's son, Sun Deng. Sun Quan was furious by Guan Yu's reaction and killed any possible ties that he could have had for Guan Yu, thus leading to the general's isolation in Jing Province. Her mother is unknown, but in many tales, she was taught the military arts and culture by Zhao Yun. It's said that her name, "Yinping", was given to her by Zhang Fei, naming her after a silver treasure he plucked from Lu Bu during the Battle of Hulao Gate. By the time she was eighteen years old, she had matured into a perilous beauty who was masterful in the martial arts. Possessing her father's bravery and mournful of his death, she swore to avenge him and her brother's deaths by fighting Wu. She left her secluded home and swore loyalty to Liu Bei, who graciously accepted her and comforted her pain of losing a loved one. One legend states that she would often climb the hills of Jinlian Mountain to apply make-up while facing the direction of her homeland, a sign of how she dearly missed it. This caused the locals to honorably name the mountain peak, "Shuzhuang Tai". Years later, she fought in the Nanman campaigns until she was said to have married Li Hui's son, Li Yi. After the revolts in the south ended, Guan Yinping often vanishes from folklore. In some tales, she dies due to a miscarriage or succumbs to illness. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Shu Characters Category:Toukiden Souls